


Climbing

by StarrySummers04



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Timmy loves Armie's height as it allows him to climb the older man like a tree.





	Climbing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HufflepuffLightwoodBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/gifts).



One of Timmy’s favourite things about Armie is his height. At 6 foot tall, not many people were taller than the brunette but then he met Armie. The first time that Timmy was Armie was in Crema, whilst he was in the middle of a piano lesson. Timmy felt quite intimidated, having to look up at the older man.

Their dynamic changed quickly though. This film was intense and involved some very intimate scenes so the pair spent a lot of time getting to know one another. This led them to becoming very close. The new dynamic between the pair became very obvious a week or so before filming began when Luca summoned them to the villa for their first rehearsal.

Scene 58. Monet’s Berm.

Timmy felt rather nervous, they had become quite close but, with Armie being married, this was the first time they would be intimate with one another. Naturally, their first attempt didn’t go brilliantly as Luca believed they lacked the passion to make their intimacy convincing. Upon their next attempt, Luca got everything he was looking for.

They pressed their lips together, hesitantly at first but they soon got more comfortable and enjoyed the feeling of each other’s lips. Timmy grew more confident and climbed into Armie’s lap, straddling the older man as their lips danced together. Pulling apart, Armie was the first to realise that they must’ve gotten carried away as Luca was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, once filming had begun, Armie and Timmy were relaxing back at the older man’s apartment, watching a documentary about something. The topic was irrelevant considering they weren’t really watching it. Armie currently had his tongue down Timmy’s throat and his hand was caressing Timmy’s erection through his jeans. “Let’s move this to the bedroom.” Armie decided, pulling away from the curly haired brunette and standing up. Timmy didn’t want to be separated from Armie for long enough to walk through to the bedroom so he stood up and wrapped his arms around Armie’s neck, pulling himself up until his legs were wrapped around the older man’s waist. Armie made it easier for his young lover by cupping Timmy’s ass, making sure that Timmy wouldn’t fall. Armie then carried him through to the bedroom.

* * *

When it came time to film the Midnight scene, they both felt prepared and Luca was quite happy to let them set the pace as long as they included the dialogue from the script. Channelling Elio was very easy by now, there were lots of similarities between Timmy and Elio. Timmy used this moment  to cast his mind back to some weeks ago when Timmy and Armie had sex for the first time. It was after they’d filmed the dance scene and had gone back to the apartment complex together, Armie being unable to keep his hands off Timmy.

“Can I kiss you?” Oliver asked.

“Yes please.” Elio replied.

This line hadn’t been in the script but Timmy felt the need for Elio to give verbal consent. Armie then kissed down Timmy’s cheek, teasing him in a way that was definitely the actor and not the character. Timmy brought his arms up to wrap around Armie’s neck. He tried to pull himself up but unlike when it was Armie and Timmy, Oliver wanted to tease Elio by not assisting him when Elio decided to climb Oliver. Timmy tried again once their lips had actually joined. It was easier to try and climb Armie when he was stood upright, at least when compared to Armie leaning against the bed. However, he still wasn’t helping his young lover to accomplish the task he was aiming for. Timmy was able to wrap one leg around Armie’s waist but couldn’t get enough leverage to support himself and slipped back to the floor again.

It became very difficult to tell whether it was Oliver and Elio or Armie and Timothée, but that was okay. It worked either way.


End file.
